Dong Fang Chang Fan
Dong Fang Chang Fan was the number one famous wisdom path Gu Immortal of Northern Plains. He's a 1st supreme elder of Dong Fang Tribe. He owns the Ni Yu Blessed Land. Appearance Dong Fang Chang Fan had an ancient noble appearance, with eyes that intermittently flashed with all kinds of colors. New Body Dong Fang Chang Fan's new appearance is Dong Fang Yu Liang himself. Background Dong Fang Chang Fan had glorious battle results his whole life, numerous Gu Immortal suffered from his schemes. When he was born, Dong Fang Tribe was already declining like the setting sun. When he became a Gu Immortal, he single handedly held them up as he made many schemes against his enemies, he had great methods and eventually caused Dong Fang Tribe to rise up again. But with all things good there is a downside and that is his lifespan was at its end. Lifespan Gu were hard to find even for Dong Fang Tribe which was a super tribe, one of the largest force in Northern Plains, couldn't get hold of Lifespan Gu to increase their lifespan. There's also another reason why Dong Fang Chang Fan couldn't get Lifespan Gu, that is the righteous path Gu Immortal secretly colluded to restrict the selling of Lifespan Gu to Dong Fang Chang Fan. Similarly, demonic path Gu Immortals who were schemed against by Dong Fang Chang Fan hated him to the bones. He had schemed against numerous people in his life, but at the end of his life, he was also scheme by his enemies in return. He was clear about it, he had offended too many Gu Immortals. Even the righteous path did not want to see him live longer. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Part 1 After the collapse of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, he invited representatives from each super sized clans to arrange an agreement. He will deduce who is the culprit that destroyed Eighty-Eight True Yang Building and make one deduction for each tribe. In exchange they will help protect Dong Fang Tribe peace for fifty years. Using Mountain Pledge Gu and a Miniscule Mountain they pledged to honor their promise. Before Dong Fang Chang Fan died, he leaves behind an inheritance for his successor Dong Fang Yu Liang, he also told his successor he need to be more careful because there was a demonic path spies in Dong Fang Tribe. Part 2 After Dong Fang Chang Fan dies of old age, his disciple Dong Fang Yu Liang hurries to Tai Qiu where the inheritance ground supposedly is. Dong Fang Yu Liang uses the desolate beasts of Tai Qiu and the incoming demonic path Gu Immortals to fight each other. The desolate beasts seeing the demonic Gu Immortals are more of a threat than Dong Fang Yu Liang, the desolate beasts gather up to fight the demonic Gu Immortals forces. Dong Fang Yu Liang uses the time he has to use teleportation Gu Formation left by his master to warp inside the Immemorial Desolate Ruin Bat's corpse and found the true inheritance among a hundred fakes. Then, Dong Fang Yu Liang and his subordinates begans to clear the inheritance, under the watchful eye of Dong Fang Chang Fan's Star Will. Dong Fang Yu Liang sails smoothly through the Inheritance, but a Gu Immortal by the name of Old Lord Can Yang appears just when Dong Fang Yu Liang is almost done.Old Lord Can Yang kills Dong Fang Yu Liang's subordinates and waits for Dong Fang Yu Liang to finish his test inheritance. Old Lord Can Yang wants the complete inheritance, and knows that he will never get the rest of it, and only an incomplete wisdom path inheritance if he doesn't let Dong Fang Yu Liang live. The outside forces, "accidentally" destroys concealment illusion of Dong Fang Chang Fan's arrangements and reveals the true form of the Immemorial Desolate Ruin Bat's corpse. On the Immemorial Desolate Ruin Bat's skeleton, there was a small space of space path Dao marks that connected to the outside world. Old Lord Can Yang gets worries from the outside forces, and eight Dong Fang Tribe's Gu Immortals suddenly appears. The eight Dong Fang Tribe's Gu Immortals tells Old Lord Can Yang, in order to to bring the traitor out they lured it with information regarding the inheritance ground. Due to varies internal conflicts, eight Dong Fang Tribe's Gu Immortals deduced that there is a traitor amongst them as well. Dong Fang Yu Liang was surprised to know that his inheritance was a false lie, but the Dong Fang Chang Fan's Star Will tells Dong Fang Yu Liang that it's killing two birds in one stone. It's for the betterment of the Dong Fang Tribe and him. Then, Dong Fang Chang Fan's Star Will reveals a Gu Formation made out of wisdom path Immortal Gu as a core with blood path Immortal Gu as a support and tells the eight Dong Fang Tribe's Gu Immortals to get in. It is a Gu Formation designed to deter the outsider forces and Old Lord Can Yang. But it needs the eight Gu Immortals to step in, and sacrifice a little bit of their cultivation for the Gu Formation to be activated. The eight Dong Fang Tribe's Gu Immortals steps into the Gu Formation, knowing that the traitor in among them will be forced to come out eventually. Leaving them no much of a choice, the moment eight Dong Fang Tribe's Gu Immortals stepped in, Old Lord Can Yang let out cries of laughter, the traitor was not any of them, but the Dong Fang Chang Fan himself, their own ancestor and the 1st supreme elder of Dong Fang Tribe. Cultivation Trivia * Dong Fang Chang Fan real name is Dong Fang Guang Yao (Guang Yao " 光耀 " = Bring Glory To The Tribe or other words Shining And Dazzling) -Note from ChibiGeneral/Translator - * Dong Fang Chang Fan (Chang Fan " 长凡 " = Forever Ordinary or other words Forever Mortal) -Note from ChibiGeneral/Translator - Category:Gu Masters Category:Rank 7 Category:Deceased